


Уроки жизни

by Lysander



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysander/pseuds/Lysander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что же за человек Джон Сноу?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроки жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Curious Puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375844) by [Guanin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin). 



> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2013 @diary.ru

В мальчике было что-то удивительно странное, но Тирион и не мог с точностью сказать, что именно. Хотя, возможно, карлик был настолько пьян, что готов был, как ворона, кинуться на все, что хоть как-то блестело. Он считал, что добровольное желание стать братом Ночного Дозора само по себе было удивительным и замечательным. Замечательным Тириону могло показаться и решение перечить лорду, но всякий, получивший приказ отправляться на Стену, и не думал об этом. И тем не менее, что-то здесь было не так.  
Но посмотрим правде в глаза. Он был пьян и смертельно скучал на очередном пиру в честь приезда короля и его дражайшей семейки (куда, несомненно, входила и его сестрица), поэтому стоял во дворе, спрятавшись в тени деревянного столба, и смотрел на этого бастарда Старков. Сноу лупил мечом чучела «врагов», а устав, сел на импровизированную скамейку и приласкал волка. У всех детей Старков были волки. Благословение Богов, по крайней мере, такая шла молва. Даже бастарда не обделили, что было редкостью. Тирион не видел всех волков, но, кажется, этот был единственным белым, как нельзя лучше соответствуя фамилии северных бастардов, и, как бастард, выделялся на фоне остальных. Сноу назвал волка Призраком (Тирион уже успел спросить). Весьма подходящая кличка. Карлик подозревал, что имя свое волк получил не только из-за окраса. Призрак послушно сидел у ног хозяина и, свесив набок язык, подобно домашним собакам, радовался ласке. Сноу тоже был рад, если не всей жизни, то этому моменту точно — в слабом свете пары масляных ламп и луны Тирион разглядел легкую улыбку на лице мальчишки, когда тот гладил волка по голове. Вполне возможно, что только в такие моменты он испытывал настоящий покой. И вот Тирион не сводил с них глаз, словно вор с золота. Что-то внутри карлика, что-то настолько маленькое, что почти никогда себя не проявляло, сказало, что ему должно быть стыдно за такое вторжение в личную жизнь мальчика. Но кого вообще волнует стыд? Хотя, возможно, ему и следовало уйти, оставив Сноу одного. Если кому-то и суждено вечно подглядывать, то в мире есть куда более интересные вещи, на которые стоит посмотреть.  
К сожалению, Тирион не был так ловок, как казалось его опьяненному разуму. Он зацепился за что-то и с шумом опрокинул, чем незамедлительно привлек внимание Сноу. Черт.  
– Кто здесь?  
Тирион медленно выдохнул. Что ж, если тебя поймали, то можно на этом нажиться. Он вышел на свет, чтобы Сноу увидел его.  
– Боюсь, я произвожу самое ужасное первое впечатление, – сказал он бастарду, вставшему со скамьи. Белый волк стоял на страже у его ног, даже не рыча, но Тирион подозревал, что тому понадобится не больше секунды, чтобы броситься на защиту хозяина. Какое зверю дело до Ланнистеров, Старков или менее родовитых семей? Тирион надеялся, что животное не сочтет какое-нибудь его движение угрозой — карлик предпочитал оставаться целым. Да и Сноу мог пострадать из-за этого. Тирион не мог сказать, почему его так волнует судьба бастарда, которого он знал пару минут. Но тот казался стоящим человеком, а таких в этом мире и без того мало.  
– И часто вы так следите за людьми? – спросил Сноу.  
– Тебе честно ответить или как?  
– Да, вы и правда не производите хорошего впечатления.  
– Меня это мало заботит. Обычно люди составляют мнение обо мне, как только видят. Так что производить какое-либо впечатление после этого не нужно. В большинстве случаев.  
– Я не такой.  
– Тогда ты один из немногих. Даже бастарды, которых я встречал, чувствовали преимущество надо мной только лишь потому, что были выше.  
– Могу поспорить, ваше имя ставило их на место.  
– О да, могучий дом Ланнистеров. Даже мой собственный отец не смог обделить меня им, хоть и наградил крайне неохотно. Именем и золотом. Полагаю, некоторым было бы довольно и этого.  
Только послушайте… пьяный дурак. Хотя, он ведь и правда пьян. И продолжал вести себя как дурак, несмотря на жестокие уроки, полученные от жизни. Но теперь, когда он позволил себе расслабиться, должно было стать лучше.  
– Похоже, несмотря на все мои усилия, вино так и не заменило кровь в моих венах, – сказал Тирион, понимая, что монолог закончился нелогично. – Думаю, на этом я тебя и оставлю. Больше никакой слежки, обещаю.  
Тирион уже повернулся к замку, мучительно вспоминая, где располагается отведенная ему комната, когда Сноу сказал:  
– Сожалею о вашем отце.  
Да? Тирион обернулся и уставился на бастарда.  
– Ничего подобного я не ожидал, – продолжил тот.  
Это было что-то новенькое. Хотя, признаться, стремительность в выражении мыслей не была одним из качеств мальчика.  
– Спасибо. Хоть я и не искал жалости.  
– Это не жалость.  
– Жалость, я слышу ее. Для тебя это не просто слова. Ты действительно самый удивительный человек, Джон Сноу.  
– Я не люблю смотреть, как люди грустят. Что в этом удивительного?  
– Большинству плевать, несчастны люди вокруг или нет. Они слишком озабочены собственными страданиями. Но твоя позиция по этому вопросу делает тебя исключением, что, собственно, и любопытно.  
– Здесь полно таких же «любопытных», не только я.  
– Леди Старк не такая.  
Слабый вздох Сноу услышал бы каждый в округе:  
– Вы всегда наступаете на больное, или эта честь достается только мне?  
– Мне всю жизнь оттоптали, но я выжил.  
– Но вы несчастны, и жизнь вам не по нраву.  
– Кто сказал, что я несчастен? А, понял. Ты так решил, потому что я не стал тебе возражать.  
– А теперь возражаете?  
– Я очень долго был счастлив. И это не тоскливые причитания.  
– Шлюхи и выпивка. Да, я слышал. Но это не счастье.  
– Для меня — да. Это весьма весело. Но ты... ты другое дело, юноша. Уверен, мне нет необходимости объяснять тебе все радости публичного дома.  
Сноу отвернулся. Трудно было что-то разглядеть во мраке, но, казалось, он напрягся. Неужели такой красавчик еще не познал всех прелестей плотских утех, что так жаждут мужчины?  
– Ты девственник, – заключил Тирион.  
– Хоть одна шутка по этому поводу — и я уйду, а вам придется искать дорогу в покои одному, в темноте, - в сузившихся глазах бастарда сквозила решимость выполнить это маленькое обещание.  
– Хорошо, на сегодня я, пожалуй, закончу учить тебя жизни.  
Не мог же Сноу беречь себя для прекрасной девы. Если бы он был так к кому-то привязан, то нипочем не собирался бы на Стену. По собственной воле уж точно. Если только у него были несколько другие интересы...  
– Прекратите попытки меня понять, – буркнул Сноу. – Я слышу, как вы думаете.  
– Прости, я старался думать шепотом. Предлагаю сменить тему, если хочешь. И думается мне, что хочешь.  
Или он мог просто уйти. Пожалуй, это было бы лучшим решением, потому что разговор зашел не туда... Но ноги были ватными, а зрение изрядно помутилось. Кажется, наступила уже глубокая ночь.  
Сноу отвернулся, а волк смотрел на хозяина, встав во весь рост и ощерившись. Тириону казалось, что зверь только и ждал приказа бастарда наброситься на раздражавшего его карлика.  
– На самом деле, я бы предпочел отправиться спать, если Ваша Светлость не возражает, – наконец ответил Сноу.  
– Нисколько. Я и сам подумывал об этом.  
– Вы знаете, где находятся ваши покои?  
– О, не переживай. Я найду дорогу.  
– Вы уверены? Я мог бы проводить вас .  
– Очень любезно с вашей стороны, лорд Сноу. Но, боюсь, в последнее время мне стало не хватать лунного света, так что, пожалуй, я останусь здесь и окажу честь этой старушке.  
Сноу в замешательстве нахмурился:  
– Что ж, делайте, что хотите. Но я бы не советовал оставаться здесь надолго — холодает.  
– Не зря это место назвали Винтерфеллом. Доброй ночи, лорд Бастард.  
Сноу направился в замок, но у самых дверей остановился и обернулся к Тириону, который, по правде, не знал, зачем только что назвал так мальчишку. Но он был пьян, и это казалось ему забавным. А парню все равно надо стать менее чувствительным, если он хочет выжить.  
– Доброй ночи, лорд Карлик, – так же отрывисто попрощался Сноу, прежде чем уйти.  
Кажется, парень уже чему-то научился.


End file.
